His Cold Heart
by ThinkOriginalPlease
Summary: Just An Interesting Story about Sesshomaru, his life as a pup unto adulthood. Perhaps a reason behind why he is, how he is. In later chapters it will cross in and out of the actual series. M for later chapters and innuendo and all that jazz. It should be interesting and will build up later on. I just wanted a really good fan fic about our favorite mysterious Sesshy boy.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**Sesshomaru's Story. Approximately Five hundred Years Earlier...Give or take a few Hundred Years.**

* * *

It was a warm summer's day, the breeze carried the scent of cherry blossoms through the West lands and animals went about the woods, eating and resting. Demons stirred up their usual trouble but most just enjoyed the day lazily, not bothering too much with other creatures or pesky humans. A tall handsome Daiyokai looked out over her lands with admiration. _I. _He thought to himself. _Control all of this. _He smiled proudly, the dark lines that accented his high cheek bones wrinkled. The wind blew his long white hair back and he took in the scents that it carried. "My Son." He spoke, his voice was deep and full of authority. "One day, this will all be yours."

He looked down at his young pup, he smiled. His offspring looked just like him, his silver hair and golden eyes, marks on his cheeks, but he was also his mothers child, the stripes on his cheeks thick and magenta in color, his eye lids as well as the blue crescent shape in the middle of his forehead, just like her. He placed his large hand on his sons head. "Sesshomaru, one day you will be the lord of these lands, rule with a strong hand, but also take care of your lands, do not be greedy."

His son looked up at him. "Father, if that is so, then let me explore the lands on my own."

The Daiyokai shook his head. "You are still a pup and you are too arrogant, you will get into trouble."

Sesshomaru looked away over the lands that his father said would one day be his. "How is knowing my own power...arrogant?"

He smirked. "Stronger than pups around your age, yes, but other demons..." He turned. "You are not ready yet, my Son. But, soon, you will be. Now let us go, your mother wanted us in early today."

Sesshomaru continued staring out over the lands and slowly turned and followed his father silently. He would be like his father, if not greater. He thought to himself, staring up at the great Inu no Taisho, as he was called across the lands. His father was all powerful as was his mother, the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands were esteemed and feared by all and he wanted his name to be feared and respected as well. He knew other pups weren't thinking all of this at the mere age of nine but he was no other pups, he had a sense of duty since he was young and he was set to fulfill it. _One day. _He thought to himself. _These lands will be mine, and I will rule them well. __But first, I must explore them. _

They came to the palace gates. "Mi'Lord and Young Master." They were greeted by those that served them. The gates opened and in they went.

"How was the patrol, darling?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mother who greeted them. She stood at the doors to the palace and spoke softly, no one else would be able to hear her but them. His father smiled when he saw the beautiful She demon, her pink lips pulled back into a smile.

"All is well in my lands." He replied.

"And you, my pup."

Sesshomaru replied coolly. "All went well, mother."

"I am glad." She replied walking forward to meet them. "You should go with your father more often and learn more of your lands and the treaties that keep you in such comfortable conditions."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked up at his father who smiled.

"Is that what you wish?" The Daiyokai asked his son.

"Yes, father."

The Lady of the lands looked past them and at the sky as the sun began to set. "Have you eaten?" She asked her son.

"Yes."

"Well then." She began as Sesshomaru walked by her, she reached her hand out, placing it behind her sons back and walking with him. "As well ahead of your time as you are, it is still your bed time."

Sesshomaru looked up at his mother, then at his father, who did not acknowledge him. "But, Mother-"

"Maybe you are still young." She replied.

He shut his mouth. "Very well." He walked ahead. "I will bathe and retire to my chambers." He disappeared into the palace.

"Kimiko, it'd be best to not feed his arrogance." The General replied sternly.

"It is a mother's duty to fill her child's mind with confidence." She replied coolly. "And is it not the truth?" She asked her mate. "He is well beyond his years-"

"He is still a pup, the world is still dangerous for him, he already wants to go exploring out on his own-"

"Why are you so worried, my love." She asked. "Maybe it is what he needs, to be humbled."

The Daiyokai looked at his mate. "Perhaps you are right."

She smiled running her nails gently over his arm. "Want me to take your mind off of it?"

He looked at her, his golden eyes sparkling. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Sesshomaru slept restlessly that night, eager for morning to come so that he could plan out his escape plan. It would take time, he'd start small, learn and memorize every inch of the palace when no one was looking he'd sneak off and slowly start making his way out, then to the court yards and then past that and to the gate and then beyond the gate, but always he'd come back and bring no attention to him. He'd do as he was told, practice his studies and learn what it was he would have to do as Lord of the West. By the end of that year he would have done enough to allow his father to stop watching him so closely and he would be able to sneak off deeper into the woulds and explore his future territory, fight rogue demons and observe those humans. It was genius. He worked hard and fought well and would not mention wanting to explore the lands, when other Lords and their children would come, he'd do as he was told and go play, which never was any "fun" for he didn't understand what the other pups found so amusing about playing such childish games. It was almost the end of the year and he would start to make his actions more bold but something ominous had swept over the lands and it was sending his parents on edge, especially his father, more and more lords were coming to the palace and more meetings were being called, his father was keeping him out of the library and away from work.

He wouldn't let this stop him, for he was Master Sesshomaru, the product of two revered Inu Daiyokai and he would fear nothing the way they feared nothing. But, he almost was stopped, on one particular day, his father seemed agitated. He stormed into the castle, covered in dark red blood, it smelled horrendous, like, ogre.

"My Lord." Sesshomaru heard his mother gasp.

"Something is wrong here." His father growled out wiping his face with a cloth handed to him by a servant.

"Is that tree ogre blood?" The Lady of the West asked. "I thought they were docile demons, why are you covered in them?"

"They are rampaging and I don't know why, but they attacked me." He shook his head. "I think what ever has brought this, is influencing the mild ones."

She shook her head, sucking at her teeth. "Tsk,tsk, tsk. This will not do." Her mate walked pass and she turned on her heal following him. "Well wash up and we will figure something out, on the other hand, get ready my dear, for you have another guest arriving."

The Inu no Taisho stopped in his tracks. "Who?"

"Aadideva." She replied.

He turned to face his mate. "Aadideva?" He asked shocked. "The Wolf Lord of the High North?" He asked. "How long has it been?"

"Many moons, my lord." She replied with a soft smile.

"I shall bathe." He replied happily. "Prepare the best room for him, when is he due to arrive?"

"Within the week."

"Very well." He replied turning and continuing to walk down the hall. "Finally, something good to happen." He mumbled under his breath.

Sesshomaru eyes his father curiously as he walked towards him. His nose stung with the sick stench of ogre blood.

"My son." The Inu no Taisho stood before him. "I do not want you leaving the palace, do you understand?"

"Of course, father." He replied. He watched his father leave and frowned slightly. _A few crazy ogres won't stop me. _He thought to himself. _Sorry Father. _

* * *

Sesshomaru moved his plans ahead, his father was traveling to the South for a day or two to investigate something, he hadn't paid much attention after hearing that his father was leaving and his Mother too was going to the East, he knew he had no other time, he also knew that the whole palace would be watching him. _No matter. _He thought to himself, this will be simple.

He bid his mother and father good bye and they left him with simple instructions. "Do not leave."

The Inu no Taisho walked with his mate past the gates. "He is going to try." He said to her.

"I know." She chuckled. "He needs to get hurt though, my love. Sometimes you need to get burned by the fire to realize it is hot."

The great Inu Daiyokai frowned. "These aren't simple times anymore." He replied. "The creatures in the lands are going mad, they are becoming tainted by something."

"It is fine, I have eyes watching him."

Sesshomaru ran to his room, tomorrow, tomorrow was the day. He would sleep peacefully that night.

* * *

Aadideva was a tall handsome Ookami Daiyokai, with narrow piercing grey eyes and long aurburn hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail on his head, he was powerful and a good friend of the Great Inu General, they hadn't seen each other in hundreds of years and that was in fact one of the reasons why he was bringing his daughter along with him, because one to meet his good friend and to, two, continue her training as the next ruler of his lands and mountains. He looked down at her, she was quiet and alert, scanning the forests around them like he had taught her. "Ai." He called her name and she looked up at him, her big turquoise blue and grass green eyes shinning.

"Yes father?"

She was so mature for her age and because of that he had decided to train her early. "What do you observe?"

She looked around once and drew in a deep breath. "This place too is also affected the ominous dark presence, there is no immediate danger that I can tell, a human village is not far to the east, in the direction the wind blows from, most animals are retiring to their homes and lesser demons are stirring, but." She smiled. "They feel your presence and do not dare to move."

He laughed. She was not far from wrong. "But-"

"I still must be wary, because I am a pup." She sighed.

He nodded. "Very good." He smiled down on her and she looked ahead. He admired how much like her mother she looked, her eyes and hair, thick brown hair that had been kissed by the sun, the tips were light and slowly it got darker as it reached her scalp, it was wavy, a few braids stuck out from underneath and rested over the front of her shoulders, another braid ran down in front of her ear, and in it a large feather was laced into the top from her first kill. Her skin though and markings, those were his. Her skin was not pale but not dark either, it was sun touched, from living in the mountains and her markings under eyes three stripes getting progressively smaller were dark indigo as for the three stripes in the middle of her forehead like his,, the two outer stripes coming in at an angle to make the mark appear as a curved triangle if filled in. She was his greatest achievement and creation and she would rule his lands proudly.

"Father."

Her cool voice broke his thoughts.

"It is going to rain soon."

He looked at the sky and felt the earth change. "It seems so, would you like to rest?"

"No." She replied. "Do you?"

He laughed. "I am not that old, Ai."

She smiled at him. "Then let's keep going."

He nodded and they kept walking, both scanning the woods. They knew they had to be more careful, for something was messing with the creatures of the land and no one was as they seemed. Simple and usually harmless demons were suddenly going on rampages and attacking others. It was unheard of, such dysfunction in the North but he had heard that The West was had been suffering the same as well as the others too. The rain began to fall and Ai tucked her hands into the sleeves of her kimono. She knew this was a dangerous time to travel, her sense of smell would now be dulled along with her hearing, she moved closer to her father, so that the fabric of their clothes 'swished' against each other.

Aadideva was not getting a good feeling out of this. "Ai." He whispered. "Hide in that tree hole." She disappeared in a dash underneath foliage and into a hidden tree hole. They had crossed into the Western lands hours ago, and had not felt trouble, but as the rain fell, and their senses dulled, they had begun to feel an unease. He walked a bit farther, away from the area where his child hide. "You can come out now." He spoke, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. He waited a few minutes before large red demons stepped forth from the shadows.

"You caught us." One spoke, its voice deep and scratchy. It licked its large purple lips. "What are you doing in my woods?" It asked. its yellow eyes stared at the Daiyokai with want.

"Do you, know the...penalty." Another spoke smirking evilly. "For entering are woods?"

"I do not think that these woods are yours." Aadideva replied, her eyes narrowing.

They laughed together, the hoard of demons. "I like them feisty, you can taste it in their bones."

"Can we kill it now, please? Oh, I'm so hungry and wolf sounds so-o good." Another growled.

"Hush, fools." The lead one with the purple mouth raised its large clawed hand, it stared at the Daiyokai. "These are my-y lands, fool, and we can easily overpower a simple wolf demon."

"Simple, eh?" Aadideva asked. He drew his sword. "We will see how simple."

He attacked the demons and they fought back. He was surprised by their strength and aggression, these were simple forest ogres, creatures that weren't usually so...difficult. They were known to destroy a few human villages but trying to kill a daiyokai, unheard of. He fought them and lead them farther and farther from his daughter. He hoped that she was safe.

Ai held her hands over her mouth and hoped that the tree would protect her, she knew that even for her father, that was a lot of ogres and that they were not normal, that something was making them so, so, different. She usually played with the ogres in her lands but they had suddenly become nasty and calling her things. The fighting had grown distant and she wondered when her dad would be back. Then she felt it, the presence getting near, it wasn't her father.

Suddenly the tree was lifted from over her. "Hello little one."

She looked up to see A rather large green demon looking down at her with red eyes.

"Don't you look tasty as ever?" It threw the tree and reached for her.

Ai rolled away, lashing out with a claw, one of its fingers fell off.

"WHY YOU!"

It shouted. Ai took that as her chance, she ran. _Dad, I hope you find me. _She brought her kimono sleeve up to her mouth and ripped at it, she took the piece and jumped, placing it in the tree. _At least he'll know that I ran._

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up early, the wet earth from the rain would help him hide the fact that he left. He snuck out of the palace and over the gate, then waited for those who followed him to come, he planted his decoy and they fell for it, he turned in the other direction and ran as fast as he could. The sun was shining and the earth was fresh and rebirthed, cleansed from the rain. But he now knew why his father was on edge, the forest was different, something was off, but that wasn't going to stop him from exploring, he had mastered his energy whip and he could defend himself or so he thought.

* * *

Ai hid behind the wide girth of a tree and silently hit her palm against her head. _So,stupid. _She thought to herself reflecting on the trouble she had just made for her self. She had escaped the ogre and found a place to hide for the night and at day break she began her journey and of course, like she was taught stuck to the tree's, she traveled by hoping through the canopy of branches but was not careful, a branch breaks beneath her and she tumbles through the leaves, a branch cutting at her cheek and arm. "Well then." She breaths, sitting up from the damage she made in the earth. She rubs her back and whimpers but is silent when she looks up to see she is surrounded by a demon feeding frenzy. "Food." They exclaim and Ai's eyes widen. She distracts them temporarily and runs, there was no way she was going to fight a bunch of lizard demons, they were known for their speed and persistence. And now, now she was hiding behind a tree trunk, yelling at herself mentally. She looks over her shoulder and see's them in the clearing still. She pouts and hides her head again. She checks again and they have their backs to her, this is her chance, she slowly inches away from the trunk of the tree and dashes to the next on. More distance.

"Come, o-out chi-ild." One of them calls.

_Why did there have to be a group of them? _She asked herself. _Father, where are you? _

"Hello chi-ild." A lizard demon appeared before her. She jumped back screaming.

"Mmmm, fear." It hissed.

Ai scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as her small legs could take her. She hated being a child, it was terribly inconvenient. The lizards tongue lashed out and tripped her, she went tumbling forward, rolling through the mud. She sat up immediately as the tongue came at her again. She bared her teeth and made a claw, swiping her hand forward she cut through the tongue. The lizard screamed as blood squirted out of its mouth. "You bitch! You little dog bitch!" It screamed, choking on its blood."

She continued to run, as she did she picked up the scent of another demon, similar to hers. _Please do not try to eat me. _She thought to herself as she ran towards it.

Sesshomaru heard the scream and could smell the demons, he ran towards the commotion. _Finally. _He thought with a smile on his small face. He had made it through the woods when he felt a strong prescence rushing at him, the followed by others. _A chase? _He wondered. Suddenly someone was coming at him.

"Run!" It shouted bounding by him and grabbing his arm. He was taken back by surprise as small tan fingers wrapped around his wrist and dragged him away from the fight. He could smell blood on her.

"Girl!" He exclaimed annoyed.

"Trust me...boy." She retorted. "There's to many for us."

"What is chasing you?" He asked, now running with her.

"Nakki, but they aren't normal, there is something different about them." She answered breathless.

Sesshomaru stopped running and tripped the girl, she tumbled forward. "I'll handle them." He replied to the girl who had sat up and started shouting at him.

The girl scoffed. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"This Sesshomaru, will do no such thing." He replied coolly turning his back to her.

She rolled her eyes. "This Sesshomaru." She grumbled. "Have fun, Sesshomaru." She growled getting up and running.

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned to the path where the demons would soon meet him. He could hear them getting closer, he smirked. _Here we go. _

Ai stopped running when she could smell the blood, but she knew there was still too many, then she could smell the boys blood. Inu blood. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, she knew in her gut, she had to help him, it was how she was raised. "Ugh." She sighed in frustration turning around and running.

Sesshomaru wiped the blood from his lip, then felt the busted skin with his tongue. "Lucky shot." He mumbled. He had killed two but there were still more around him. Tongues and tails and limbs came at him in all directions and he fought them all off, but it was becoming tiring. He lept into the air and came down with his elextric green energy whip, he sliced another Nakki in half, blood exploded into the sky. A tongue came at him from behind as he turned, he knew he would be to late to block it. Suddenly he saw that girl, she lept before him her hand in a claw shape as she cut the demons tongue clean off. It screamed and she charged at it, sliding below it, she dug her claws into its throat and tore it in two. The Nakki cried in anger and loss. Sesshomaru had watched in awe before dodging another attack.

"Girl why are you back?"

Ai sat up and wiped her cheek, she smeared the blood on her face in a streak. "First of all." She snapped. "My name is Ai, not Girl!"

Sesshomaru acknowledged it. "Ai." He said and she looked at him expectantly. "You are back?"

"I smelled your blood." She replied. "Now, I really don't feel like waiting for the others to get over their big loss. Do you live around here?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was tired. "My fathers palace is not far from here."

"Palace?" She asked.

He nodded. "We can talk more on the way." He replied.

"Right!" She said glancing at the grieving Nakki.

They ran and Sesshomaru kept his word. "My father is the Great Inu No Taisho."

Ai gasped. "Perfect."

The young Master glanced at her curiously.

"My father is Aadideva the great Ookami Daiyokai of the High North." She answered his silent question. "We were on our way to your palace when attacked by Tree Ogres."

_So she is Ookami and the daughter of the High North. _He thought to himself. _She certainly was not like the other children of the Lords and Lady's of the land. _"We're close." He said turning, she followed swiftly.

As they came closer Sesshomaru braced himself for the wrath of his father, he could sense his parents presence and he knew they would not be happy with him. When they were close enough he slowed down and then, they were at the gate as were his parents.

"Sesshomaru." His fathers deep voice could send shivers through stones. "Where-" He noticed the girl with him.

"Who is this, son." The Lady of the lands asked taking a curious step forward. She looked down at the young Ookami pup. Her kimono sleeve was ripped and faint lines marked her face and arm where her flesh healed.

"Ai!"

Seshomaru's parents attention shifted. Aadideva appeared before his daughter in the blink of an eye.

"Ookami no Taisho!" Sesshomaru's father exclaimed happily.

"Inu no Taisho!" Ai's father replied equally enthused.

"There seems to be a lot that should be talked about." Sesshomaru's mother added in.

The Inu Daiyokai looked at his son and his friends daughter and nodded. "Yes and I'm sure we have even more to discuss."

"Lady Kimiko, please get the pups taken care of."

"Of course." She replied. "Sesshomaru...Ai...come with me." They did.

When they were done, Sesshomaru's mother looked at them and smiled. "Well, go off an play you two."

Ai looked at the young Inu yokai. "If you wish to play some childish game, go ahead with out me."

Sesshomaru stared at her. "I hate those games."

"Well then." She smiled and showed off her pointy canines. "Let's do something we both find fun."

"We have a library." He offered.

She nodded. "That sounds like it will suffice."

He took her to the library and they sifted through books, eventual though she fell asleep in one of the chairs and he had continued reading until he too fell asleep.

* * *

The Inu no Taisho and Ookami no Taisho had caught up and explained their worries and observations and now they both sat at a table in one of the studies in deep talk about what was plaguing the lands. "I think I may know what it is." The wolf demon started, his brows furowed together. "It's in our ancient wolf lore, I found it in my library, under many old books and scrolls."

The Inu no Taisho leaned forward. "That would explain why I had nothing, Wolves go back farther than us."

Aadideva nodded. "Yes, well it seems that this is not the first time...it has happened before spanning millennium. But the one who started has long since been gone from out world which leads me to believe-"

"That somehow someone else is doing it."

Aadideva nodded. "Yes, which is why it is different. But there is an idea of who it could be...and where they may be..."

The Inu no Taisho nodded, his golden eyes glistening. "Will it be easy for us?"

Aadideva shook his head. "We should get help, it will require Daiyokai, You, Me and A few others should suffice."

"Do you know why this is happening?" The Inu General asked. "Why the sudden events?"

The wolf lord shook his head. "It is not clear but Hosuka, the demon who had done this before was attempting a quell on the lands, killing off the large populations, who ever is doing this, I believe it is not only to rid the land of demons but rule the lands as well."

"I will send out a call to the others." The general replied and then smirked. "Now, out of curiousity, why did you bring your daughter?"

The wolf smiled, revealing his sharp canines. "She is so ahead of her time, I am training her to one day be the lord of my lands." He was thoughtful thinking about her. "She has so much potential and is so young, I can shape her easily."

"But she is a female." The inu no Taisho replied. "And she will be beautiful like your mate, surely others will notice and ask for her hand to unite kingdoms, we know how it works."

Aadideva frowned. "I know, but my hope is that no one will threaten war if she refuses them, she is already too proud to be controlled by a mate." He laughed. "I used to hate females like that and now, I see how great it is."

"She is a natural fighter." The Inu General agreed. "My son told me about the Nakki she slayed and you about the trail she left. She is smart and will be formidable in the future. You must be proud."

Aadideva laughed. "As are you! Your son too, fought well."

"I will tell you this because you are my friend, but he is too arrogant, he fought well but, if it was not for your daughter, he would have been killed."

* * *

Sesshomaru and Ai had spent just about a month in the Palace of the western lord and they had enjoyed each others company. They were manly focused on learning about each others lands and had come to the conclusion that they shall be allies in the future, unless a fall out happens between their families, in which they would be enemies.

"Do you eat humans?" Sesshomaru asked.

Ai looked up at him from the book she read, it took up her whole lap. "We are noble demons, not pathetic monsters." She replied with disgust. "We do no such thing!"She looked back at the book then stopped. "You? Does your family eat humans?"

"Of course not." He replied equally apalled. "They're dirty creatures, we eat demon birds or Nakki." He smirked.

Ai laughed. "Nakki." She rand her thum and index finger over the feather in her hair. "That is what we eat, but we do not view humans with as much disgust, this feather though, is from a mae-yokai. It was my first kill." She stated proudly. "Humans can be pesky, but you should appreciate them, they remind us how lucky we are to be demons, they live hurried rushed lives, pursued by death. It is unfortunate. They fear everything because everything can kill them, they are so simple and fleshy."

Sesshomaru had never thought about humans like that, she was right though. They lived such fleeting lives and rushed to get as much done as they could.

"I mean, we have hundreds of years to grow and do what ever." She leaned back against the books behind her. "They will never own lands the way we do, or be as strong and they are so easily corrupted." She shrugged. "I pity them.

"I see." Sesshomaru replied. "So what are your customs?" He asked. "Are you similar to us Inu daiyokai?"

"Well you're a boy." She replied. "My customs might be different from yours. But, we learn how to hunt and survive on our own as pups, I learned early because I'm way beyond my years but at ten most pups are left in the woods to get home. I did that early, that's how I made my first kill." She smirked. "Have you done that yet?"

"That's what I was doing when I ran into you." Sesshomaru replied.

"It did not seem as if your father approved-"

"So?" He asked. "I am to be the ruler of these lands, I should be able to do these things."

"If you want, I can teach you some wolf tricks, if you teach me your dog tricks."

"Okay."

Ai had taught him how to feel the weather change and how to scan your surroundings and he taught her the energy whip. By the end of that week Ai and her father were leaving and the woods had slowly began to revert back to its original state. The two great generals grabbed each others forearms and embraced each other. "It was great to see you again, my friend. Do not be strangers! Visit us again!"

"I will say the same to you, my friend." The Ookami Daiyokai beamed. "Bring everyone to the palace, there will be no problems! My palace is always open to you and your family!"

Sesshomaru and Ai stared at each other. "Stay away from the Nakki." Ai smiled.

The young prince smirked. "I could say the same to you."

With that she and her father left. Sesshomaru watched with his father till they were no longer able to be seen. For the first time the young prince felt...disappointment but it was fleeting, he soon when on with his studies and practicing even harder to master the tricks she showed him and his abilities. He would be the strongest demon he could possibly be.

* * *

_**End of Chapter One. Review and Follow! Thank You!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Games

_**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Approximately eight years had passed since that time and Sesshomaru was no longer a pup, sure at only seventeen years of age, he was still young but as aforementioned he was ahead of his time but still as arrogant as ever. He had grown tall and looked his father in the eye and stood well over his mother. He wore his long silver hair down and out, instead of up like his father and mother, but he still had bangs. His voice was deep and intimidating and if looks could kill, he'd know how to do it. His body was well define from the hours of work he put into his training and he knew how attractive women found him, but as always he had no patience for others his age, but he would play twisted games with them when bored or provoked. He only tolerated one maid and only one maid tolerated him and her name was Nasuca, she was not old but not young, and she never seemed phased by any of his shenanigans. She was the only one in the palace besides his parents that could get away with treating him so formally and he allowed it, he had taken a liking to her when he was a pup. The young prince walked out of the dojo in only his Hakama, he walked down the hall and the younger maids would nearly faint when they saw him, his body dripping with sweat. "Draw my bath." He'd order and they'd blindly nod, holding their breath. He found their reactions amusing.

"Oh please." He heard a familiar voice scoff. "No body wants to see that!" He turned around as a robe hit him in the face.

Nasuca approached him, a hand on her hip, her hair was grey and her eyes a dull blue. She was a chwi-yokai but had the spirit of an Inu. "Fix yourself, Master. You make my eyes want to bleed."

He smirked. sliding the robe on. "Is my presence too much for you, Nasuca?" He asked. "I am no longer a scrawny pup, but a noble youthful Daiyokai."

She laughed. "HA!" And walked by. "I'd be more aroused by a potato. Now, to your bath and stop torturing the poor maidens, have you not taken into consideration your fathers words?"

"I was merely asking for a bath." He replied following her. She did even look over her shoulder at him, she just continued to waddle down the hall shaking her finger.

"My boy, we know you make the ladies swoon, but showing off so much, they may mistake you for a concubine." She turned at him and winked.

He scoffed and before he knew it she was gone. "Concubine." He laughed. He went into the bathing room. A maiden was still setting up soaps and such.

"I am almost done my lord." She said bowing.

"Hurry." He replied dropping his robe. He could hear her heart beat quicken.

"Yes my lord." She choked.

He smirked and began to untie his Hakama. She stumbled across the room and finished. "Done!" She disappeared. He sunk into the steamy water, it felt good. He knew why the maids were so skittish around him, on more than one occasion had he seduced them into pleasuring him, especially in times of heat. What was so wrong with pleasuring himself and others? His father tolerated it but,every time he would have the woman killed. He sighed. _It's a pity._ But he was young and had ignored his urges long enough, he wanted to do whom ever he wished, but what he had gotten from it was that his father hadn't mind, it was all his mother. He leaned back and shut his eyes, reading the surroundings around him. Big blue and green eyes stared at him. _Tell me what you observe. _He took in a deep breath and began to recite to himself what he could sense. Sometimes he wondered how she was doing, Ai, the only female pup he had found tolerable next to his friend Fusao, the son of Firoz the Fukuro Daiyokai, very wise and of the East, he had met him about a year after Ai and they immediately got along, he seemed to understand Sesshomaru's personality and though loud and energetic, Sesshomaru had somehow understood him as well. Fire and Water, Sesshomaru's mother had called them, "and some how they get along so well."

"Ahem." Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

Nasuca looked down at him. "Get out, before your manhood shrivels." She reached her hand into the water and pulled the plug. The water began to drain. "Your father wants to see you, I'd hurry and get dressed. He's in his study."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Your clothes are right here."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru replied as she left. _What could this be about? _He wondered to himself. He dried himself off and dressed in simple white robes, they were so fine, and crafted specifically for him, the sleeves were dyed a dark purple as was a section by his collar and octagonal patterns in red and white went through it. They were very nice, fit for a Lord as himself. He finished dressing and went to his fathers study.

"Sesshomaru." His father looked up from his books. "Do you remember my good friend Aadideva?"

_Of course. _He thought to himself. "The Ookami no Taisho?" He replied.

"Yes." His father replied.

"What about him?" The prince asked.

"They are holding a celebration for their daughter as she has come of age. Do you remember her?"

_Ai. _He mused. "Yes."

"We leave in two days, do you wish for Fusao to travel with us? I am sure that he too is going with his family, I'm sure they'd be fine with him joining us."

Sesshomaru acknowledged his fathers offer. "I will see. Is mother coming?"

"Of course, she is eager to see how the pup has grown and I can not wait for you to meet Aadideva once again!"

"Is that all?" The prince asked un-enthused.

"Yes, you can go now."

Sesshomaru bowed his head and left the room.

* * *

Ai stormed into her fathers studies. "Please!" She begged. "Speak some sense into your mate's head!"

Aadideva looked up from his books at his daughter who had matured so well. She was tall and curvaceous and as he had hoped intimidating and formidable. "You mean your mother?" He asked.

"I do not want this party! I do not wish to be paraded around and to be put out there like a juicy cut of Boar meat!" She shoute, throwing her hands into the air. "C'mon father! Please, tell her to cancel."

He frowned. He didn't like it either but his mate did and there was no way she wouldn't have this one moment. "I'm sorry, Ai." He replied. "But there is nothing I can do, your mother has been planning this for years, since your birth in fact."

"Ugh!" Ai stormed out of the room and her father just shook his head laughed and went back to work.

Ai stormed out of the palace and across the grounds and into the village. Wolves were pack animals and in that they mainly lived in houses around the palace, she stormed down the street and to the dojo. "Lady Ai!" Her fellow ookami yokai smiled when she came in, they lowered their weapons.

"Renji!" She shouted ignoring them. "Fight me, now!"

Renji was a large ookami yokai from the other side of the mountain, he had moved to their village as a pup and had been a good friend of Ai's ever since. He was a few years older than her but they had clicked since the beginning. He had started out as the runt of the village and she had defended him often and now, now he was huge. He had to bend to walk into the huts but he was kind when he was not fighting. He was 6'3 at least, half a foot taller than Ai and proportionately muscular, he also had a handsome narrow face with sharp orange and amber eyes, with dark thick lashes and full mouth. He was one of the better looking members of the pack.

"Whao there." He laughed standing up. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, let's fight! Weapons or hand to hand?" She asked.

"How about talking." He offered.

She pouted, her lip curling up into a snarl. "Seriously Renji!"

Renji knew her well enough to know that this wasn't for play or practice, it was because she was upset, agitated, worried. He walked towards the lady of the North. Her eyes sparkled with mixed emotions. "Come with me." He said sternly. He walked past her and she did not move. "Ai." He snapped. He grabbed her dark hand and pulled her out after him. The dojo irrupted into howls and "oohs". The men in the training room elbowed each other, smirking and winking.

"Cut the crap boys." A female ookami demon snapped, she was one of the few woman who could make it with the elites. "Get back to work."

"Awe, Chiya!" The protested.

She growled and they sulked and went back to work.

Chiya was an ookami yokai, who had risen through the ranks and became one of the elite ookami demons her and a hand full of other female ookami including the Lady of the North, were master warriors.

* * *

Renji had dragged the Princess deep into the woods and stopped. "Now." He said folding his arms and looking down at her. "What's wrong."

"This damn party!" She growled.

The yokai laughed. "Seriously Ai, that's what you're upset about?"

"It's not funny!" She complained. "I do not wish to be paraded before the sons of the other Lords and Lady's. It's demeaning." She replied. "Do you remember the one I took you to?"

"For the Neko?" He asked.

"Yes." She spat remembering how the damn cat hand performed some sensual dance for everyone and made many innuendo's, the whole room reeked of male excitement, including Renji.

"Oh yes." He smirked. "I remember that." His eyes flashed.

She hit the wolf in the arm and he swayed. "Ouch." He rubbed his large bicep.

"I refuse to do such, such monkey acts."

"Then don't." He replied. "Do what you want to, go up there and make it simple. Just thank everyone for coming and then let the feast begin."

"But my mo-"

"It's your party." He replied with a devilish gleam.

She looked up at him. "You genius you." She replied shaking his arms.

He laughed. "Is the neko girl coming?" He asked. "I'd love to...talk to her again."

"You didn't!" Ai gasped.

Renji laughed. "You're right."

Ai raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't do much talking." He replied.

Ai scoffed but couldn't help but laugh. "How are you so bold!" She asked. "Ugh men, you are so lucky."

"Why?" He asked.

Ai shook her head. "Doing that and not being mated, is barely tolerated among females." She crossed her arms and frowned. "You'd think that being a demon would be different from humans but we still have our similarities."

"You mean, you don't want to be mated?" He asked curiously.

Ai shrugged. "I don't want to be below someone..."Renji made a face. "Not like that." She snapped. "I don't want to serve or be put in my place, I am a leader and a ruler, not a baby making machine." She replied. "I want to be able to satiate my desires and not be frowned upon."

"I see." Renji replied. He knew what she meant and yes there was something wrong with that. A man could sleep with many and be lucky, though some frowned upon it and yet a woman would sleep with only one and immediately her image was ruined. He knew it was hard, he had difficulties fighting his urges, he could only imagine her, locked in her room during those times, but she was strong. He knew why her parents didn't want her out with other males,he looked at her, she was gorgeous, pure, beautiful. Her long wavy hair reached the middle of her back, it was a mix of dark and light golden browns, one braid hung down in front of her ear, a nervous habit of hers, braiding her hair and looking bored actually meant anxiety. That mae-yokai feather now was back more in her head. Her skin was tan like her fathers and her eyes were large and narrow, her lashes and brows thick and dark. Her eye was naturally lined with black which made the turquoise and grass green of her iris burn. The marks on her cheeks and forehead added to her unnatural beauty and her lips, full and pearl pink and her body was, well, amazing. Long and curvy. Honestly, he didn't want anyone touching her either. "It'll be worth it." He suddenly caught himself saying. "It's not all it seems in the end."

"What?" She asked shocked. "Says the man who just wanted to see if the neko was going to be here."

He laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Well-"

"I don't believe it!" She scoffed. "You too!"

"No." He replied. "Not really, well, ugh, usually I wouldn't care but-"

"But what?" She snapped, looking at him with disbelief, she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to see you with just anyone" He replied.

"You'd rather me suffer with the burning in my groin, oh you couldn't even last a day, do you remember?"

"Fine! But then, don't do it with just any one."

"Why?" She tested him, she turned and walked away. "I'm tired of these rules, of these unfair views, I want to have sex with who ever I want and not be whispered about, I want to be able to be satisfied and not sit in my room holding my stomach in pain and fighting off yearning. I want to be bold and play with the emotions of men the way men do women."

"But men, they are more active, who knows what bacteria they carry." He replied, walking after her.

"So you're saying that you are dirty?" She asked. "Cause you too are a man."

"No." He growled grabbing her arm. "I'm saying that other men are dirty and do not care where they put 'it' and that is why you should be careful."

Ai pouted. "See, this is why it is so annoying." She looked up at him and her eyes burned into his. "So you take time?" She asked. "You make sure the females you pleasure yourself with are not dirty?"

"Uh." He stammered walking backwards as she began walking at him. "Always." He replied.

"And you don't want me with just anyone."

"That's what I said." He replied backing up. Ai glared at him, her index finger pressed against his chest and she kept him walking backwards. "Why?"

She pushed him and he fell to the ground, his back against a tree. She stood over him and dropped to her knee's straddling his thighs. "Because." She whispered, eyeing him dangerously. "The let me do it with you." She said pressing her lips to his.

Renji was taken back, but her lips to his, it felt so...good. His head tilted back against the tree trunk as she pressed deeper into the kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth. His body shivered under her intoxication. She guided his hands onto her waist. He slid them down to her butt and squeezed. She moved up her hands sliding down his chest and over his shoulders rubbing soft circles, she brought her kisses down his jaw and to his neck. He couldn't fight it, his chest rumbled as groans escaped his lips. "Ai." He struggled to speak. She began to lightly grind her hips forward and he moaned louder, his hands sliding up to her waist and gripping her hips.

"C'mon Renji." She moaned into his ear. "Don't deny it." She bit his earlobe gently then, went down nipping at his skin. She could smell him as he grew aroused, and feel his heart beat quicken. She knew he could feel it in her too and smell it in her. He leaned forward and kissed at her neck, she arched her neck backwards and let out a breathy moan. "There you go." She breathed as he nipped at her throat and down her chest, then his lips trailed back up to hers. He began to thrust his hips upward as she grinds hers forward. _So this is how it is? _ She wondered as his tongue slid into her mouth. Her lower half tingled with a fire. _Yes, it's so good. _She thought as she felt his hands massage her chest. _This is what Matsumoto had told me about. _She thought feeling the fire intensify, Matsumoto was her best friend, a succubus that she had saved and had pledged loyalty to her, now they were almost inseparable, she answered any private questions that she had since of course, her demonic power arose from sexual gratification. They were like Fire and Ice, but they went together so well, she knew her and vice versa. She knew Matsumoto would know the minute she came home. She felt something rubbing against her lower half and she shuttered. Renji's groans had grew and his chest rumbled more, her body shuddered and her breathing got heavy, she couldn't focus on her friend, not when she was feeling this,this good. She could feel herself become wet and he pressed against her covered entrance, the tease and pressure felt so good. "Yes." She moaned. "Oh Yes, Renji." Her nails dug into his shoulders as his hands gripped her waist so hard, it would leave bruises.

"Ai." He groaned. "Ahh." She sucked at his neck and then pushed her tongue into his mouth, moaning as he his bulge pressed against her clothed entrance. She wanted all of him in her, but she knew if he was going to do that, he would have already. _He has more self control than I give him credit for. _She thought to herself. He began to speed up even more and something began to build up side of her. A feeling she was unfamiliar with. She moaned.

He silenced her with his mouth and began to go harder, but not hard enough to rip through her clothes. "Don't scream." He managed threw clenched teeth, his eyes shut as he met his release. He fought the loud groans and she leaned forward biting into his shoulder, as to not scream as she felt the sensation over whelm her. Her body shook and she whimpered. Renji breathed heavily, his eyes closed, his hair slick with sweat. _What did I just do? _He asked himself. Ai shook against him, moaning, her head resting on his shoulder. They both breathed heavily.

"I bit you." She suddenly said, leaning back. He looked down at his shoulder, her teeth had made an impression into his skin and her canines drew little pools of blood. _You also scratched me. _He thought suddenly feeling the pain on his back, but he was used to that.

"Seems you did." He said coolly. He looked into her eyes and could tell that she was embarrassed. He leaned forward and kissed her, so she knew it was okay.

"Thank you." She replied pulling away.

"Anytime." He smirked. She stood up as did he, her legs wobbled under her and he caught her. He smirked, watching her face turn red. "Man, I am that good."

"Shut up." Ai growled rolling her eyes.

"Ai!-Whoa."

Ai and Renji turned around to see Matsumoto staring at them, her pupils getting wide. She was of average height and had long yellow hair and big green eyes, she was very sexualized, with fair skin and curvacious body. She smirked. "Whoa." She said looking at her friend. "I'm going to pee and then find you two at the river, because The Ookami no Taisho wishes to speak to his precious daughter."

Ai frowned. She knew Matsumoto would never tell and that her scent was strong enough to cover up the secretions of horny Ookami. "Thank you." She said grabbing Renji who had paled about twenty shades.

"Don't worry her scent will cover ours, but we need to bathe."

"Your father..." Renji choked. "Is going to cut me into pieces."

Ai grabbed flowers and mud and other scents and piled them into Renji's pale hands. "Not my father." Ai said reassuringly. "My mother more than anything."

"Oh no." He choked.

"They won't find out, plus, I'm still technically, unclaimed." She replied. "Thank you."

"But my scent is all over you...not just normal sweat scent either." He replied.

Ai rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine. Trust me."

They stripped down to nothing and Renji was too panicked to even focus on Ai's naked body. They scrubbed the flowers and mud into their clothes then they scrubbed them against rocks in the rushing water current. Then they put the dirty scented paste in their hair and all over their bodies. Laying their clothes on a rock in the sun. Thankfully the material was one that dried easily.

"We should do this again sometime." Ai teased and Renji glared at her.

"Ha-Ha."

She ducked below the surface and scrubbed the paste off of her, Renji did too. When she came back up, they were both relatively clean. "But, I'm serious." She added.

Renji swallowed heavily. "Ai."

She jumped out of the water and he looked away. He had not cleaned himself for no reason.

"You can look now."

He turned back and she was dressed with her back to him. "Your turn."

He finished dressing just as Matsumoto came out of the woods, she inhaled the air and nodded. "Nice work you two." She smirked winking at Renji, who looked away and scoffed. They walked through the woods and as they neared the village, Ai could sense Renji getting tense.

"Relax, if Matsumoto can't smell you, trust me, no one can." Ai said to her friend punching his shoulder. He was surprised at how at ease she was, acting as if nothing had ever happened. He relaxed and suddenly her father was there at the foot of the woods.

"Calm." Ai whispered. "Battle ready."

Renji nodded. Matusmoto smirked but composed her self. "Gosh you two are so darn cute!" She exclaimed hugging both of them.

"Stop touching me!" Renji snapped. He and Matsumoto never truly got along and Ai appreciated her distracting the nervous ookami, his nervous energy was replaced with disdain. Ai felt relieved.

"Oh whats the matter puppy, nervous around a succubus?" She asked pinching at his backside. Ai laughed watching him jump up and covering his behind.

"Damn it woman!" He growled.

Ai laughed and pretended to notice her father. She walked over to him. "Father." She said coolly.

Aadideva looked over her shoulder at his daughters friends as they fought and argued. "Is everything okay?"

Ai smirked. "I think she wants to make Renji her new conquest."

"Oh-h." He replied.

"We best leave the love birds to their games." She replied. "What do you want?"

Aadideva looked at his daughter. "It's about the celebration. Your mother wants you to wear her Kimono from when she had her celebration."

"Father." She groaned.

"Ai." He said sternly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but tell her, if this is what she wants, to prove my adult hood, get ready for me to make my own daring decisions."

"You tell her." He replied and she nodded.

"Fine." She replied.

They disappeaered into the castle. Matsumoto who was clinging to Renji let go. "Finally."

"What the hell!" He snapped.

"Your welcome is more like it!" She replied.

"What?" He asked.

"You did it, didn't you?" She asked. "The Lord suspects nothing." She eyes him carefully and watched as the realization settled in. "Yeah." She said reading his facial expressions. "It's fine."

He sighed rubbing his neck.

"You know, we may not like each other but we both share Ai as a friend and as a friend we'd do anything for her." She looked at him, her piercing green eyes sparkled. "I just want to say that, I'm glad that what ever you two did, I'm glad it was you and not just anyone." She shook her. "I don't know if she fully understands that some men are not as respectful or quiet about their...conquests."

"I would never..." He replied. "Do that to her."

"I know. That's why I'm glad it was you."

They shared a moment there and for the first time, he wasn't disgusted by her. "Thank you." He said. "For everything."

She winked. "No problem."

* * *

Ai stared at herself in the mirror, she'd have to find a way to explain the ovular bruises around her waist and neck. Renji had left marks and knowing that, some how made her feel good. She admired them on her body. _Next time. _She thought to herself. _We go all the way. _

"Well, tell me everything!" Matsumoto slipped into her friends room, she was excited. "Oh my." She noticed the marks on her ookami friends body. "Leave out no details."

Ai laughed. "First help me find an excuse."

"Well one, I pinched your neck again, pesky ol' me and two someone grabbed you two hard when you were fighting."

"What I do with out you?" Ai asked.

"Absolutely nothing." She replied. "No-ow." She squealed.

"It happened so fast." Ai said admiring the marks again. "But it was so good. Oh Matsumoto, I want to do it again." She confided in her friend. "I'm tired of these rules, I don't care what my parents say, I just want to do it again. I finally get it, why you do it, why He does it, why everyone does it."

"Slow down there." The succubus laughed.

"Trust me when I say, it is only amazing when sharing it with someone you have a connection with. Trust me."

Ai stared at her friend. "Why is everyone telling me this. Renji said the dame thing."

"Because." The she demon replied flipping her golden locks. "It is the truth, that is why you mate, because it makes the experience all that much better, you can stay in each others arms and nuzzle, its not just a Hello and Goodbye thing."

"Oh." Ai replied innocently. "I see."

"That's why it was amazing because it was with someone who cared."

"Well, I want to do it again, with him but all the way and for hours."

"If I didn't know you i'd say you were a succubus." Matsumoto teased.

Ai smirked dangerously. "I have to make up for all the times I did not act upon my instincts, my loins are still on fire and I will satisfy them."

"That's my girl."

Ai's mother hustled into the room. "Ugh my dear, playing rough again?" She asked seeing the bruises. Ai nodded. "You are a Woman now not a child, you can not be bruising up your skin like that!"

Matsumoto chuckled in the corner.

"And you." The Lady of the North snapped. Matsumoto hushed. "Stop pinching her neck, people will get the wrong idea."

"Sorry My Lady."

"Now, Let's get you fitted!"

Ai frowned staring into her friends eyes begging for help. Her friend shrugged, saying there was no way for her to help and she watched as she was dressed with the old robes. No one could deny that they were beautiful.

"Oh I can not wait, oh and guess who is coming!?"

"Who?" Ai asked un enthused.

"Inu no taisho and his son...oh what was his name..."

"Sesshomaru?" Ai asked suddenly remembering the pup from nearly eight years prior.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting?" She asked. "They never attend these events but for us they will make the journey."

"Sesshomaru?" Matsumoto asked her eyes growing wide. "The Master Sesshomaru?" She sat up. "With his golden eyes and silver hair and ice prince like demeanor, that one?" She asked fanning at herself. "Oh my goodness, I hear he is the most attractive male demon in all the lands. Well, next to his father...and our Lord Ookami no Taish and Fusao...oh and Kenji...and-"

"Matsu, every male is attractive to you."

"What can I say." The Succubus shrugged and laughed.

Ai's mother shook her head but ignored the creature. "I can not wait!"

* * *

**Three days later**

Sesshomaru pulled his hair up and back into a high ponytail like his father and wore new robes, similar to his other ones accept these ones were trimmed in red, with honey come shapes printed in it. He slid on his black leather boots and tied a yellow and blue sash around his waist, a token he wore from his first major kill...well battle.

"See no armour." Nasuca smiled. "You look less bulky and more like a young demon man."

Sesshomaru looked at the maid. She smiled at him. "You look good, now, things you should know. These are your future allies, try not to upset them or insult their intelligence, if anything keep Fusao with you, he will do the talking for you...got it?"

"You take good care of me." He smirked turning away.

"A simple Thank You could suffice." She replied.

He did not reply and walked away.

"Oh, my son." Sesshomaru's mother beamed. "You look so handsome, why two such good looking parents had to make something equally great, if not better." She pinched at his cheek and he pulled his head away.

"Mother." He growled.

"Oh come on, there is no one around-"

"Stop doing that." His voice was cold and harsh.

"You are so mean to me." She pouted.

He ignored her and walked away. He saw his father donned in similar robes as he, except his had black trim and he wore his Armour. "Are we walking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, no." The Inu no Taisho replied. "During these things, we must arrive by carriage or such."

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his father. He's rather walk, then be paraded around on the back of some carrier.

"It won't be long." The Dog general replied, sensing his son's frustration.

"I was not complaining." Sesshomaru replied walking by him.

The General sighed. "My son." He shook his head. He was being so difficult lately, his demeanor was changing.

In the carriage, the demon prince couldn't help but wonder about what Ai must have looked like, no longer a round faced pup like him, but now a woman. Was she short and stout, was she curvy, was she long and scrawny lacking a chest. He crossed one leg over the other and rested his chin on his hand, would she be different, like the others, annoying and dull, focused only on mating and power, disobeying their parents. He sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the crowds of ignorant and arrogant yokai's and daiyokai's.

"What's on your mind?"

Sesshomaru looked up and stared at his friend. A male just above average height, with shaggy brown hair and big narrow orange eyes that sparkled with mischievousness and wisdom. He had an angular nose and thin lips, but by demon standards was also quite attractive, or so he had observed his maids swoon when they saw him, but then again Fusao knew his way into an woman's heart, or kimono. "Nothing." He replied.

Fusao laughed. "I know you Sesshomaru, it is not nothing." He smirked. "Are you not curious as to what Ookami no Taisho's precious daughter looks like?" He asked. "You met her when you were young right? I too would be curious." He sighed dreamily sitting back, resting his hands behind his head. "I hear she's a real beauty, looks like something Ancient with those markings." He let out a 'hoot'. "I also hear that she is quite the warrior and has yet to...connect."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but listen to what Fusao had to say about the girl who had taught him much and saved his life, but he also didn't want to seem as if he was hanging onto every word. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Telling you?" Fusao asked grinning. "Not telling, just dreaming out loud." He smirked. "She is a woman now, I am curious about her body, what she is like...how she feels."

"She has waited this long, what make you think you will be so lucky?"

Fusao shrugged. "Who knows, I just have my ways...unless you want to try-"

"I am not like you or the others who can not control themselves."

Fusao laughed. "Have we forgotten about the Maids already!"

Sesshomaru growled. "That was control." He snapped. "And boredom."

"Boredom." The Owl daiyokai laughed.

* * *

Ai looked at her reflection in the mirror, she was not happy. She wore layers of kimono's and it made her look thick, angular and they were heavy, she did not enjoy this one bit.

"Oh! Ai!" Matusmoto squealed clasping her hands together. "You look stunning in your mothers clothes!"

Ai frowned. "I look like a berry." The kimono was pearl pink and shined, it matched her lips and brought out her darker skin tone and bright eyes. Her obi was green and she had no idea how it managed to fit around all of the layers of kimono.

"You know it would've fit better if you weren't wearing your battle garments."

Ai snarled at her friend. "Shut up."

"Just saying."

"Lady Ai, the Lady of the house wishes to see you." A voice chimed.

Ai frowned. "You didn't" She asked her friend.

Matsumoto held her hands up and shook her head 'Nope'.

The Princess lifted the Kimono and marched out of the room. Her friend laughed when she saw the toes of her brown leather boots. Ai looked down and sighed. She dropped the kimono, there was no way she'd let her mom catch her.

"Ai." Her mother glowed when she saw her daughter. "Oh Ai." She smiled, stroking her daughters cheek. "You look beautiful, you are beautiful and now you are a woman." She sighed and Ai, stared at her mom un-amused. "There will be many young and attractive men here tonight and they will find ways to seduce you."

"Mom." Ai was taken back.

"Listen." Her mother barked, then relaxed. "Stay away from the Kuma, they're dirty and Panthers...so if you do anything, anything at all-" She sighed. "Be wise."

"So are you saying-" Ai asked.

"I am allowing it, finally." Her mother replied. "And your father knows how these parties work, just be wise and I know not to worry if any male tries to corner you." She laughed. "Just don't kill them."

Ai smirked. "Minimal damage."

"People are arriving, My Lady."

Ai's mother stood straight and her demeanor went back to that of her Lady like duties. "I will see you tonight, Princess Ai."

"Yes, mother." Ai bowed her head as her mother left. Ai rushed to her room. "Matusmoto!" She called. Her friend appeared before her in a flash of fire.

"You sound excited, what's come up?"

"My mother, she gave me the blessing." Ai replied, her heart racing.

"No." The succubus gasped. "Really!"

Ai grinned a devilish grin, she could feel her loins flame up. "Oh yes."

* * *

"Well, well." Fusao mused popping his head out of the carriage. "Sesshomaru my friend, this palace is...amazing."

Sesshomaru looked away. He'd see the palace when he'd get out of the carriage, there was no way he'd be seen popping his head out and staring upon the building like a human coming face to face with a demon for the first time.

"Oh." Fusao sat back down and clapped his hands together in delight. "I am going to be very busy tonight." He winked. "Be my wing man?" He asked.

Sesshomaru glared at his friend. Even if he said no, Fusao would find a way to make him a part of his game.

"Yes, it is." He grinned devilishly.

* * *

Ai could smell all of the scents mixing together downstairs, she did not know why she was suddenly feeling nervous. _These damn fools convening in the main hall and I'm nervous? _She asked herself.

Matsumoto squealed, her nose wrinkling. "Oh Ai." She breathed. "All of the handsome men downstairs. Am I dreaming?" She pretended to faint. "Maybe I will find the one." She laughed.

"Does your kind even do such a thing?" Ai asked curiously. "Then how will you feed?"

The succubus shrugged. "I'll figure it out."

There was a knock on the door. "Princess." A voice called. "It is time."

"Go get 'em." Matsumoto smiled hitting her friend in the back. Ai glared at her and she held up two thumbs. "I'll be there the whole time!"

Ai took a deep breath and composed her self. She walked forward. _They are beneath me. _She told herself as she walked the hall. She came closer and closer to the stench of immaculate smelling demons. The doors to the hall began to open.

* * *

Ookami no Taisho stood before everyone, his face serious and intimidating. "I welcome to you, my daughter, Princess Ai of the North."

Fusao elbowed his tall Inu friend in the side as different forms of celebration echoed through out the room. Howls and growls and yips and shouts and caws and hoots. Sesshomaru just turned toward the doors and watched as they opened. The light beamed behind her and illuminated her like a ghostly figure. She walked with her head held high and a look of unamusement on her face. She walked swiftly and they parted for her. His eyes followed her and he would not deny that she was attractive, but under the many layers of kimono, he could not tell what her body was like, only that she was tall, taller than most females. She climbed the stairs and turned to the party goers. They silenced. "Thank you." She spoke loudly and with much command, as if she lead armies. "Now." She started. "I do not wish to waste each others time, I will not be dancing or singing or some other nonsensi-"

Someone near her cleared their throat.

Sesshomaru smirked. _Nonsensical. _He laughed to himself.

Ai closed her mouth. "Or anything else." She managed through clenched teeth. "I have set up another social for the Lords and Lady's in gathering to go to, as to not be bothered by us pesky freshlings."

There were sighs of relief as doors to her right side opened and the elders left.

"Now, for us." Ai started. "Enjoy the feast and the music and mingle well."

A door to her left opened and trays upon glistening silver trays came in covered with foods. The feasting began and the crowed became merry with intoxicating liquids, delicious foods and interactions with the opposite gender and, or species.

Females of different bloodlines flocked around the snow haired Prince and swooned just hearing him tell them to leave him.

Ai had slumped back into her chair and Renji came up beside her. "Well." He laughed. "You seem to be having fun."

She stared at him with her piercing eyes. "Ha." She replied bored. "I never knew you were so funny."

"Lighten up will you." He snapped. "It's not the end of the world." He looked out over the crowed and locked eyes with familiar purple iris's. "Why hello, neko."

Ai rolled her eyes. "Really." She scoffed.

"Oh yes." He smirked winking at the neko yokai. "I'll be back in a bit."

Ai scoffed. She definitely no longer wanted him if he was so eager to go after that cat. She scanned the crowd of demons when suddenly she locked gazes. She knew those eyes, two gold orbs. _Sesshomaru. _She thought to herself. They looked away as a female gripped his arm. She watched his reaction, the way he looked down on her and the pulled his arm away. She smirked. _Looks like he too is enjoying himself. _She admired him for a few more moments, admiring how well he had grown and how much he looked like his father now, especially with his hair up. She entered the noisy crowd. She was making her way over to him when two guys popped up before her.

"I'm Gin and I'm Din." They said in unison. "Pleasure to meet you." They bowed formally.

Ai acknowledged them and kept walking.

"You are a beauty, you know that?" Another voice asked.

Ai sighed out of annoyance as another male demon approached her. He had deep crimson eyes and shaggy black hair. "We haven't met formally." He said kissing her hand. "I am Nobu-"

"Nobu Oninowa of the Panther Clan." Ai replied snatching her hand away. "I am busy at the moment." She replied walking by him, he scoffed at her, taken back by what little charm on her he had.

"Are you deaf?" Ai asked the females who threw themselves at her old friend. "Or blind?" She asked again. They spun around and looked at her shocked. "Perhaps both." She added.

Sesshomaru looked at the Ookami with amusement. She stared at the two kitsune yokai's. They were by no means unattractive, until they opened their mouths.

"Excuse me." The red haired one gasped.

Ai nodded. "Ah, deaf." She said, answering her question. She looked at the Inu Daiyokai and smirked. "It's been a while hasn't it."

He pushed past the demoness's. "It has." The two women snarled and walked away leaving their insults upon uncaring ears.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Ai teased. "I guess you come to these functions often."

"I hate these events." He replied scanning the crowed with disgust. "I came because my father made me."

Ai smirked. "Well we still seem to have much in common." She walked by him. "How about we go do something we'd both enjoy."

The prince wasn't going to protest. He turned to follow her. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"We have a library." She offered with a wink.

He couldn't help but smile, those were the same words he had said to her almost eight years earlier.

Fusao glanced up from his current conquest and looked at his friend. He couldn't believe his eyes, a smile had graced the young prince's lips as he followed the Ookami princess through the crowd. _You Dog you. _He smirked.

"How many ways?" The she demon asked, staring up at him seductively.

He brought his attention back to her, he leaned in close. "I'll show you."

She shivered.

Renji looked around the crowed trying to find Ai. "Matsumoto." He called, he knew she'd hear him, she always heard Ai, so he had to try.

The foreign demon appeared before him in a swirl of flames. "Oh please tell me this is important, I have the lord of the South's son tied up at the moment." She snapped, tapping her foot impatiently. She stopped. "You're back rather early, how was the neko?"

"I didn't do anything with the damn cat." He hissed. "I'm not here for that, where's Ai?"

"Ai?" She asked looking around. "I don't know." She kept scanning and then it dawned on her, a certain silver haired daiyokai was missing as well, a huge grin plastered to her face. "I think she's busy at the moment."

"Busy with what?" Renji asked impatiently.

"I think the question is, with whom." The succubus replied giggling. "Now that i've helped, can't keep him waiting." She disappeared in a swirl of heat and Renji stood there frowning.

"She is no help."

* * *

Ai and Sesshomaru had ended up in the dojo. "Can you fight?" She asked lighting a flame that soon illuminated the whole room.

"I am trained in many forms." He replied.

"Good." She replied turning to him. She began to pull at her green obi. He eyes her suspiciously then looked away. "It's fine." She laughed. "I am wearing clothing under this."

He looked back at her as the Kimono dropped to the floor. She looked down releasing a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how heavy that was."

His question about her body had been answered. She was tall and curvy, lean but muscular, when she moved her arms, he could see her muscles move and when she had turned around, he could see the line in her thighs. She wore a leather skirt that sat low on her hips and cut off just above the middle of her thighs, then a tight black shorts fabric that ended just above her knee's. The leather top she wore cut off just below her navel and covered her chest high in the front but low in the back. She had on high leather boots too. He smirked, She had been wearing all of that under her kimono. She bent over and gathered the fabric into her arms. He looked away fighting the urge to continue staring at her back side, he wandered over to the swords that lined the wall.

"Okay."

He turned around to see her tying her hair up behind her head, feather hanging from the corner of her mouth.

"Let's play a game." She said out of the corner that wasn't holding the feather.

"I hate games." He replied.

She laughed, pulling the feather out of her mouth. "Trust me, I made this game, you'll like it." She tucked the feather into her hair.

"I'll bite." Sesshomaru replied taking off his kimono top, leaving him in the cotton under layer. He placed it next to Ai's kimono.

"It's simple really." Ai started, sliding on two leather finger less sleeves, they went up to her elbow. She held up a bow and pulled back the string. "Fight, with weapons or hand to hand. If your weapon is knocked from your grasp and hits the ground then it is useless and can not be used again." She released the string and it snapped, hitting the leather sleeve, it worked well as an arm guard. "Loser is the one rendered incapable of fighting back. In this case, one minute of helplessness." She picked up a Katana and moved it through the air. "So, Sesshomaru." She picked up another blade. She danced with it, holding it with both hands until it broke into two. "Pick your weapon."

He picked up a blade.

"Let the game begin." She smirked, her canines flashing.

* * *

Renji had been conversing with a fellow ookami yokai when he heard his name called. He turned around and saw the Lord of the lands standing by the door leading to where the other Lords and Lady's were. "Excuse me." He said to the she wolf as he came to his lord.

"Ookami no Taisho." He bowed, holding his fist over his chest.

"Where is Ai?" He asked curiously, looking around the room.

Renji rubbed the back of his head. "Well, uh, sir. I'm not completely sure, perhaps you should ask Matsumoto."

"She left did she." The Lord mused rubbing his chin. He looked at the tall Ookami from the East. "Call her friend for me."

Renji nodded. "Matsumoto." He called, smiling nervously at the Ookami no Taisho. "Matsumoto." He snapped. The demoness appeared in a spiral of flames.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed. "This again! You don't see me stopping you when you hunt! Holy Shi-"

The Ookami Lord cleared her throat while Renji stared at her with wide eyes. She stopped talking and closed her eyes smiling nervously. "My Lord!" She turned around to face him, bowing with her arms out at her sides.

"Matsumoto." He replied a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Have you seen my daughter?"

"Oh well, uh." She stuttered, her face turning red.

"Masumoto." His smirk was gone. "Have you?"

"Why-uh-ye-yes." She replied, tucking her gold hair behind her ear. "I saw her, leaving earlier tonight with...with the Inu no Taisho's son." She finally spit out, it wasn't the truth, she hadn't seen them leave, but it wasn't a lie either, if anyone were to know when two people were together, it would be her and she knew, that her friend had to be with The young master of the West.

"Sesshomaru?" Aadideva asked.

"Son?" Renji spat, then looked at the Succubus. "You said you hadn't-"

Matsumoto glared at the Ookami and he went silent. "Yes, they left earlier tonight and I haven't seen them since."

"Really?" Aadideva asked, he wasn't sure whether to be worried, happy, or angry. He turned and left his daughters friends.

They looked at each other. "Is that a good 'Really?' or a bad 'Really?'" The Succubus asked.

Renji shrugged, then loked down on the woman. "You said you hadn't seen them, what the hell?"

"I didn't but, we all know that Ookami no Taisho likes direct answers." She replied leaning towards him, her lip curled up in a silent snarl. "I deduced enough to know all that, I might as well tell it to him as fact." She relaxed and leaned back to normal, standing straight. "We should try to find them."

* * *

Weapons littered the floor around the dojo, there was nearly nothing left. Her spear connected to his sword and they crashed together then separated flipping backwards. He landed on one knee on one side of the dojo and she the same way on the other side. They panted, sweat dripping down their brows. They had been fighting for what seemed to be hours.

"Finally." She panted, laughing breathy laughs.

Sesshomaru looked at her, she stared at him, strands of her hair stuck to her forehead.

"Finally, someone who can actually put up a fight." She finished. The weapons they used were the last on the weapons wall and racks, once they were gone, it would be hand to hand combat only. "I've been bored having no one who could keep up."

Sesshomaru could relate. It had been a long time since he had actually broke a sweat fighting anyone but himself. "I can relate." He replied, just as an indigo whip shot out and hit his sword away. He smirked jumping out of the way and charging at her, he had taught her that, that energy whip. She lept into the air and moved backwards blocking him with her spear, he grew annoyed and broke the hilt of the spear with his claw. Her eyes widened as she dropped the now useless weapon. He smirked at her.

"You broke it." She gasped, pouting. "ugh, and it was one of my favorites."

"You used the whip I taught you." He said changing the topic.

"I did."Ai replied, using it to send him away.

He blocked it with his. "You've done well with it." He replied.

"Do you still practice what I taught you?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "I do, it has made me a better opponent."

Ai smirked. "Those tricks are what help make us Ookmi so formidable." She charged at him and dove, tackling him to the floor. She pinned the Inu prince to the floor, her hands squeezing his wrists tightly. "Now we see if Dogs know how to play with wolves." She bared her teeth and bit at the air, he heard her teeth click together.

She had wore him down, she was formidable indeed and not like the others. He breathed heavily looking up at her, she looked down at him holding his arms out to his sides. _Who is really winning here? _He thought to himself, thinking about the current situation they were in, a beautiful Ookami daiyokai on top of him, sweating and panting, her pupils wide with the thrill of the fight pumping through her blood. He felt her grip loosen and used it to his advantage flipping her. "One minute." He rumbled, pressing his weight on her, holding her arms above her head.

"And here I thought I was winning." Ai replied, struggling beneath him.

"Dogs and Wolves are more similar than you think." Said Sesshomaru, his grip tightening on her wrists as she wiggled beneath him. A growl escaped his chest and he heard her laugh.

"Well this escalated quickly." She said, commenting on their position. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He did not reek of females and she knew him, he also did not seem to be the type to brag about conquests, she would choose him tonight. _Why not? _ She thought to herself and he didn't seem as if he'd object.

Sesshomaru thought about Ai's words. It had escalated, he didn't know. He looked at her below him, her eyes conveyed a message of want to him and she had wrapped her strong legs around his waist. She was smart, beautiful and strong, she could be much more to him than just an ally and friend. She leaned up as far as she could, with his hands still holding her wrists above her head. She growled, her teeth nipping at his neck. He closed his eyes. _And she is a wolf. _She leaned back down and unwrapped her legs. He let go of her wrists and pressed his mouth to hers, his hands gripped her thighs and guided them back up to his waist. He could feel her smiling into the kiss, she pulled away biting at his lower lip. "I'd call this a tie, if anyone asks."

He smirked. "It seems it is."

"Unless." She whispered sitting up. He leaned back and pulled her up onto his waist, while he sat on his knee's. She grabbed the skin at his throat with her teeth then kissed at his neck. "You want to play another game." She whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe.

"Hn." He groaned, listening. He did not mind her games, not yet.

"It's called." She breathed heavily as he kissed at her neck. "How long can you go."

He stopped and looked at her and she flashed a devilish grin at him. _He liked this game, oh yes, he would enjoy this game very much. _His eyes gleamed he stood up with her still around his waist. She let go and stood."Do you not wish to pl-" She had started to ask, he had silenced her with his lips, his hand sliding down below the front of her skirt, his fingers grazed her. She shook against him, moaning into their kiss. He marked her neck with his quick bites and she his. She was going to enjoy this game, she knew it.

* * *

Matsumoto had found her, but she was way ahead of Renji. She ran towards the dojo as the sounds of the Ookami no Taisho and his Inu Friend approached. "Oh no." She whispered. She ran away from the dojo, then back. She had no idea what to do. She disappeared in a swirl of flames.

Renji jumed when she appeared before him. "What the hell-"

"I found them!" She grabbed his hand tansported him.

They appeared about twenty feet from the dojo, she was drained. "Oh." She held her head. The Ookami no Taisho was at the door. "Damn it." She had wanted to get Renji so they could waltz in and warn the two, who she had sensed where starting to get heated.

She ran past the Lords and slammed into the arena. Hoping the surprise would scare them apart immediately. It didn't.

* * *

Their senses had been too wrapped up in each other but luckily they hadn't gotten very far. The door to the dojo slammed open revealing the two young daiyokai their lips connected, the she wolf with her arms around the male demons neck, and the inu yokai with his hands grasping her behind, pressing her into him more. He nuzzled her neck his lips marking her skin, when the door had opened. He looked up to see the foreign she demon in the doorway, followed by his father, then Ai's father and a tall Ookami yokai. He pulled away and Ai had turned around by the time her father had made it through the crowed of people.

Sesshomaru's father eyes his son warily, he looked at the dojo as well, weapons littered the floor and some where stuck in the wall.

"What in the gods name happened to this room?" Renji asked, the Dojo was essentially like hi baby, he had taken it upon himself to maintain it to the nth degree.

"Ai." Aadideva spoke. His voice was harsh, cold.

"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's father copied his friend.

"Where you looking for us?" Ai asked with a yawn. "Because as I bet you can tell, we were a bit busy."

Renji scoffed. "Just a bit, who's going to clean this?" He asked. "You two couldn't be normal and tear up a bed, instead you had to destroy a dojo?"

"Renji." Adideva snapped.

"Sorry My Lord." He bowed low then looked up glaring at the Silver haired yokai, the one who stood so calmly next to Ai. He wanted to snarl, that pretty boy, with the pink eyelids, he wasn't even a wolf, just a mangy dog.

Ai laughed.

"That's not what happened." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"So what then, son?" Sesshomaru's father asked, surprised that his son was actually going to explain himself, before a group of peers his age.

"We did not wish to be at the celebation and came here to..." He cleared his throat. "Train, we played...a game."

Both Generals raised their eye brows. "A game?"

"Yes." Ai replied. "No one has ever been able to play it before, until him." She nodded to the prince. "Use any weapon, fight till the other is subdued. Drop a weapon it can no longer be used."

Suddenly the generals had become curious in the game. "Clever."

"How long did you two last?" Matsumoto asked.

"We used all the weapon and then some." Ai shrugged. "We actually just finished." She smirked. "It was the one minute of submission that must have got us."

Sesshomaru looked at her and she at him, they smirked, then with serious faces looked back to their audience. The generals shrugged with their mouths, frowning slightly, then returning their mouth to a line.

"If there is nothing that you wish to tell me about" Ai added. "I will remind you why we are at the palace to begin with, and I can do what I wish, with whom I want." She said coolly.

The group looked at each other, Matsumoto shrugged at Renji. "Well then." She said walking over to the Ookami warrior. "We'll be going."

"What?" Renji asked as they disappeared in a flash.

The Lords were left. "I will have a talk with my son, immediately." Sesshomaru's father said sternly. "I am sorry about this-"

Ai's father shook his head. "No Hirohito." He raised his hand, silencing the Inu Daiyokai. "Let us leave these two." He sounded displeased.

Sesshomaru was shocked at the way his father immediately stopped talking and he was shocked to hear his fathers name, he rarely heard anyone say it, not even his mother. In that moment he realized how long the two went back together. He looked to Ai who also stood in shock as the two Great Generals took their leave.

When they had finally gone he heard her exhale, sinking to the ground.

* * *

Aadideva looked at his friend who had began to apologize again. "Hirohito." The Ookami no Taisho laughed. "I was just taken back, I forget that she is no longer a pup." He walked forward. "Can you imagine!" He looked to his silver haired friend. "We always though of each other as family." He smirked. "Perhaps it will finally happen."

Sesshomaru's father smiled thinking about the thought. He had caught his son before with a female or two, but the way he was with Aadideva's daughter, It was different, he had defended her, not something he'd usually do with just anyone. He mused on the subject. She matched him well and perhaps his son knew that. He would love to have Ai as a daughter in law and the North as a permanent Ally. "Perhaps...brother!" The Inu Daiyokai slapped his frieds back.

Sesshomaru knelt before the Princess as she slowly took in deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked at him, her pupils dilated. "I'm...fine..." She said standing up. "A little frustrated that our time was cut short." Her pupils expanding once again.

He smirked standing up, he held out his hand. She looked at it. "I don't do this for just anyone." He added. She grabbed it and he helped her stand.

"Well Sesshomaru, this will probably be the last time we see each other. It was nice seeing you again." She held out her hand.

He stared at it.

"I don't do this for just anyone." She mocked still holding out her hand.

"Why does this have to be the last?" He asked. He honestly didn't want it to be over, he enjoyed her company so far. She was formidable, beautiful, and intoxicating when she kissed him. For the first time, he was interested in games and wanting to satisfy her first, to hear her call his name, though he did not doubt that she could make him beg.

Ai couldn't believe her ears, she never thought of seeing Sesshomaru any more than that night, but he wanted to see more of her. Did that mean just to finish their game or did he want to spend more time with her. She thought about it, they were similar and got along well, but she also got along well with Renji and Matsumoto, but perhaps being with him could also save her the trouble of marriage proposals. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Where do you have in mind." Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a place where I go to relax and get away from all of the...nonsense." She said walking towards the door, he followed her. "Do you have one of those?"

"I do." He said following her into the woods. "Perhaps you will see it one day."

"Perhaps." She said looking up into the sky.

Her response was vague. He didn't like it.

Ai stared up at the sky, the moon was almost full, in a few days, it would be. She knew what that meant and took in the night air. "You should stay a few extra days." She said dragging her finger tips over the foliage. "The harvest moon is near and our celebrations will begin, I think it would do you well to learn the ways of wolves, seeing as how Inu's are our distant descendants."

"I'm sure your father has mentioned it to mine." He replied.

She turned around to face him. "You know, I could easily be with a handsome Ookami yokai." She walked backwards staring at the silver haired daiyokai, her eyes reflecting in the rays of moonlight. "And yet." She stopped and he did too. "I really, really want to be with you..." She started to turn. "how does that make you feel Sesshomaru?" She began walking again, with her back to him, she dropped her hands to her sides, occasionally brushing tree trunks and leaves with her finger tips and palms.

"Do you speak of the one who was with the foreign demon?" The prince asked curiously.

"Renji." She sighed dreamily. "He is ideal, strong, loyal, caring and brilliant in battle he would not hold be down or back, like other men." She growled. "I am smarter than most of these idiots and yet because I am a woman, I must be submissive, hold my tongue."She was bitter toward these norms.

He listened to what she said, he liked her even more, she had a brain, she was independent, stubborn, a challenge. They were by a spring, a large pool of clear water in a beautiful clearing, long grasses came up to their knee's and surrounded the spring and the boulders near the waters edge. A willow tree grew out of the middle of the lake, its long branches stopping just above the water, some of the flowers had blossomed, it was amazing.

"There is no way I can just stand by, I'd rather die then be controlled like a baby making slave." She kicked off her boots. "So Sesshomaru." She said eyeing him. "How do you feel about that."

"I was taught to respect women as equals, though I can not say that I have found any worthy of respect." He replied honestly. "Except for you."

"Take off your clothes." She said pulling off her skirt. "Unless you want to swim in those." She motioned at his outfit.

He had said all of that and she had barely acknowledged it. _She's something._

"That's because there are not many worth respect." She suddenly added. "There are only a handful I tolerate, besides my men who fight for me, there are my close few. My friends Matsumoto and Renji and you as a pup and now. You all are the few."

He listened to her acknowledgement and assumed it to be almost like a complement. He stripped off his robes, then his boots, then undid his hakama he had a pair of loose silk shorts on beneath. She no longer looked at him, but she pulled off her leather top revealing a band of black similar to the fabric of her shorts, that went over her chest. He was amused at how many layers there actually was beneath the initial padding. She stretched on her toes and the muscles in her body rippled. "The water here is always the perfect temperature." She said looking over her shoulder at him. "I come here and swim, or float or just put my toes in." She sat down and sunk her legs into the water. She patted the ground next to her. "Or when I want to get away and the willow tree is blossoming like today, you can go in beneath the willows." Her voice became soft as she spoke about this. "And just disappear for a while, it is beautiful in sight, in scent." She smirked, not to mention the spirit who awakens there every few months, a spirit she had come to call Shichu, which meant grandmother. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and put his legs in, Ai was right, the water was perfect. She leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." He replied looking at her, she looked up at him with those captivating eyes.

She smirked deviously wrapping her arms around him she fell into the water. They sunk beneath the cool surface. When he stood up, she came up laughing. "I just had too."

He raised an eyebrow staring at her, his bangs stuck to his forehead. "No self control?" He asked shaking the water off.

She shrugged. "I have a lot of self control." She replied closing the distance between them. "This was my attempt to cool me down."

"Cool you down?" He asked taking a step forward.

"Yes." She whispered, their bodies pressing together. She ran her hands up his chest. "Because, I kinda hate, not finishing games once they've started."

His eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "Seems we have that much more in common." He replied pressing his lips to hers, his hands gripping her waist.

"Good." She moaned as he bit her neck gently. "Very Good."

* * *

Renji sat at the foot of Matsumoto's bed. The foreign demon groaned, slowly opening her eyes, she sat up, her arms shaking weakily. "Renji?" She didn't know how she had gotten back to her room or why Renji was there.

"You're awake." He exclaimed moving from his spot, closer to her.

She looked around the room with confusion.

"You transported me, after we found..." He cleared his throat. "Ai and You said, you didn't transport people often, that you were weak and then you just, fell."

"Oh." She nodded embarrassed. "Did I transport us here?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No I brought you here."

"Oh." She yawned. "Thanks." She stared at the Ookami yokai, he was looking down at her with worry. "I'm fine." She laughed. "Just need to work on my transportation stamina, i'm not used to moving others, especially not twice and so near in time." She shrugged. "But that was one hell of a situation and I did not want to see if Ookami no Taisho was angry or not."

Renji laughed. "Well that was one hell of a sight." He remembered seeing the silver haired yokai pressed up against his friend, surrounded by the chaos of the destroyed dojo area. "And who the hell is going to clean that mess-"

"I think she's found her match though." Matsumoto laughed, interrupting Renji's rant. "Even if its temporary at least she took our advice." She leaned back into her pillows. "She chose someone she knew well."

"I guess." He frowned.

The succubus raised her eyebrows. "Are you jealous?" She asked.

"No." He snapped. "I'm not." He glared at her. "I'm happy for her, it's what she needs, a daiyokai. Plus, what we did, it was nothing anyway." He replied. "Her just satisfying her needs."

"Oh-ho." Matsumoto laughed. "You are so-o jealous."

Renji glared at her and growled.

* * *

_**End of this chapter. 3 is on the way! Review, follow! Enjoy! Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3: Trials

_**Chapter 3! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Aadidiva looked at his wife who seemed very calm and relaxed. Ai had yet to return to the palace and he had goten word from his good friend that Sesshomaru too had not returned to the guest palace either, not that Sesshomaru would know to return there, but just knowing that. He growled.

"Honey."

The Ookami Daiyokai looked at his mate. "What?" He barked. He had no idea why he was feeling like this, he knew she was officially of mating and marrying age. But, knowing that she would now smell of another, it was nerve racking, Ai was his pup, his only pup, his only daughter and heir, he couldn't imagine her doing such things, things he and his mate do. Soon she will be bearing pups of her own, he could not think of her like that, her belly big. Two pale hands squeezed his shoulders and began to massage his back and arms.

"Relax my Lord." His mates sweet voice whispered. "She has listened to us this far, she knows self control and discipline." She smiled thinking of her daughter, as she kneaded the Ookami lords tense shoulders. "She would not do that which she does not want to do. If she does in fact choose the Lord of the West's son at least she chooses a man she knows and trusts." She could feel her mate relaxing beneath her fingers.

"I guess you are right, It's just-"

"I know." She replied moving o that she faced him. "She is our baby, but our parents had to go through the same thing as well and now, look at us."

Aadideva smiled as his mate sat on his lap and kissed him. "Our love is stronger than ever and we have a great daughter, now we must let her go as well and then soon she will be going through what we had to go through! It is the circle of life, my dear." She nuzzled his neck. "As wolves we know this, it's inherent."

"I know, I know."

* * *

It was early morning, the sun rained down warm yellow light and nature came to life. Animals in the forest went about their daily lives, birds called and winged insects flew about, from flower to flower. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked over to his side. There she was, still there, her eyes closed, her hand on his chest, she was wrapped in his kimono top and it seemed whiter against her dark skin. Last night. He smirked, he had never experienced anything like last night, he had almost mated her in that moment, she was a goddess in his eyes, truly an amazing creature. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and brought her in closer to him, her leg came up over his waist. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Ai stretched, her body was a bit uncomfortable but all the good associated with it, made the soreness bearable. She opened her eyes and looked up at the Inu daiyokai he was fast asleep, his eyelids closed revealing the dark pink color. She smiled at him, the sun light on his hair and skin made him glow like something unnatural, it was beautiful. She wiggled out of his grip and stood up, sliding his robe off of her and putting her clothes back on. She wouldn't be able to hide the bruises on her body and she felt a bit nervous showing up at the palace in such a way. She looked at the sleeping Inu one last time before leaving. She walked through the woods, a smile gracing her full and slightly swollen mouth, she ran her fingers through her hair and over her shoulders to cover up the bruises on her neck, she had them on her hips again, his finger marks deep in her skin, then on her thighs, but that was covered by the black shorts. She stretched and groaned, feeling her sore muscles pull. She took a deep breath before leaving the protection of the tree line, she knew people would look at her differently, or so she assumed, now that she reeked of Dog, people would know. She composed her self and walked with pride from the woods. It was still morning and the day after a celebration, only a few people would be up.

"Lady Ai."

Ai spun around, she did know that voice, from a brief encounter before. "Hello?" She replied curiously, it was the Panther demon. _Nobu Oninowa. _He eyed her with those crimson orbs, she did not like the way he looked at her. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?" She asked.

He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "Well." He replied. "I would have enjoyed myself more if I was with you" He smirked. "But it seems someone else was lucky enough to enjoy your company last night."

Ai felt her eyes narrow. "Watch your tongue." She growled, before stopping herself.

He laughed. "You are feisty." He disappeared and reappeared behind her. Ai spun to face him. "I like them fiery, you know maybe you should spend a night with me, we can make real connections, we understand each other, our ancestors, the most ancient demonic forms, one with nature." He began to circle her. "Why lower yourself to the level of mere Dogs and Cats?"

"Nobu."

Another male presence. Ai wasn't enjoying this, she kept her eyes locked on the Panther. Nobu looked up and smiled, he licked his lips. "Fusao." He purred. "Don't you smell lovely."

_Fusao? _She could smell him, he smelled of bird...and women.

"Why thank you." He replied, his tone was dangerous. "But if you can smell me, then you can smell her and as we all know Sesshomaru does not take kindly to...sharing."

Ai turned looking at this Fusao person. "Sharing?!"She exclaimed. He gave her a look and she shut her mouth, glaring at him. _This...this fool, what is he doing? _

"I leave because it is time for me to return home, not because of" He leaned in. "Your other scent." He leaned back. "So, good bye Lady Ai, we shall see each other again." He disappeared in a dash.

"Don't trust him-" Fusao started.

"Sharing!" Ai snapped. "Who am I to be shared?! I am not an object that one can just offer to others! I am not owned by another!" She was furious and the Owl demon was taken back. Her eyes sent chills to his bones, they were flaming with anger, swirling with demonic aura. "Why do all of you males, think you can just claim women?!" Her aura exploded, sending the forest into the frenzy. Anything that could fly, flew from the tree's in a frenzy and disappeared into the sky.

Fusao looked behind the angry princess, the animals were going mad, he looked back at her as her eyes swirled in color. "Se-sesshomaru!" He called. Slowly backing away.

"Ai!" A tall ookami yokai slid into view behind the owl demon, dust rising at his feet, his chest rose and fell rapidly as he caught his breath. "Calm down." She wasn't listening to him and continued her rant.

The owl demon looked to the wolf with eyes pleading for help. "Listen, my lady." He tried to placate her. "I meant no harm, truly, Nobu is dangerous-"

"Can I not take care of myself?!" She snapped. Her nails began to grow and her fingers too, she was transforming before him. "You better run fowl." Her voice carried on the wind.

"Down!" Renji shouted sprinting forward, his aura boosting. Fusao scrambled backwards on his hands as a giant wolf lept over him and collided with another. He had never seen such ferocious power. Ai was truly magnificent in her wolf form, huge menacing and beautiful, her colors where light and dark browns flowing all around her and her eyes an electric and stunning blue, she eyes the male ookami, who was a dark and dirty brown color, his orange eyes gleaming. Saliva dripped from her maw as her lips curled back into a snarl exposing her long, white teeth. The orange eyes one growled what sounded like "Ai."

A crowed was gathering and Fusao stood up dusting himself off. "What happened here?" A woman asked, she was one of the few master warriors in the clan, Fusao could tell by her clothing.

"She snapped." Fusao replied, not knowing what to say.

"Renji, be careful!" The woman shouted.

The orange eyed wold looked behind him and Ai pounced.

Villagers dove out of the way as the two huge creatures barreled through the streets, taking out stands and houses. Sesshomaru was suddenly before his friend, looking agitated. "What is going on?" He asked eyeing the fighting that was going on before him. A growl began to form in his chest.

"Calm, my friend." Fusao replied. "I will tell you." He held his friend sleeve, stopping him from running forward.

Sesshomaru had never seen an Ookami Daiyokai in full form, let along the giant Ookami yokai. They rolled through the pasture but left a devestating toll in their wake, he with others ran towards them, watching as they bit and clawed at each other, yelping and howling, barking and growling. The scent of blood began to fill his nose, Ai's blood and that male, Renji. He tensed, he didn't like smelling her, seeing her injured. "What happened? Why are they fighting?" He asked.

"Watch that Nobu fellow if you have feelings for her." Fusao warned and then began to explain what had happened.

"Ai, what has gotten into you?" Renji asked, holding her down, his teeth on her ear. "You're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" She snapped. "ME!" She ripped her head away and he let go, not wanting to tear her ear off. "I am not some item to be shared, that fowl, that bird, that panther!"

Renji pinned her down. "Talk to me, Ai." He pleaded, his large orange eyes looked into hers, he whined a long mournful whine. "We've been together for to long to be fighting like this."

The Generals appeared on the scene, which had now gathered the whole village and some of the party goers who were still here. "Move!" Adideva ordered coming up to the front of the crowd where Fusao held back a heated Sesshomaru, the prince couldn't help but feel a part of her, from the connection they had began to form last night, he could feel her anger and all he wanted to do was to help her, but Fusao had kept trying to tell him it was no use, she had to hash it out with the other wolf, it was how they did their things, he could not get involved, especially since she and him were technically nothing.

"It has been a long time since she's lashed out like this." A pack member mumbled to another.

"I know." The other agreed. "I wonder what set her off?"

"Who know's, just be glad that Renji is here, he's about the only one who can ever get through to her."

"It's a shame really, that she's a victim of the turn."

"The turn?" Sesshomaru asked out loud. He had never heard that term.

Sesshomaru's father came up next to him. "Some demons, when they change into their true forms, their animal sides take over and it is hard to get through to their rational side."

Sesshomaru understood this all too well, when he first turned he had no mercy and destroyed many a thing, but as he practiced and got used to it, he was able to control some of his beastly instincts, even though it wore him out. He watched the way the male wolf pinned her down, staring at her, words came from their muzzles but in a language he had never heard.

"Is everyone okay?" The Lord of the North asked over the crowd.

Everyone nodded.

"Good." He replied looking over his shoulder, he knew Renji would get through to her, he always had a way of doing that. He looked back over his people. "That being said." He mumbled to himself. "Get back to what you were doing! We have a harvest celebration to get ready for do we not? We can watch wolves hash it out in a few days." He laughed. The people groaned but went back to their work leaving only him, the Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru and the Lord of the Easts son. He stared at Sesshomaru who was focused solely on his daughter, his eyes narrowed and his body braced, he was in a defensive position that could only be recognized by fellow canines. He could smell his daughter on him but knew by the way that the young pup was reacting that he had no intention of being in his daughter's life temporarily. "Gentlemen." He said approaching the two. "DO either of you know what happened."

"Ask him." Sesshomaru coldly replied eyeing the young lord of the East.

"Sesshomaru." The Inu no Taisho snapped at his son's lack of respect.

Renji stared into Ai's eyes as the cloud in them faded, he knew she was back and they transformed. He stood up and pulled her up with him, scratches and blood littered their bodies, puncture marks from teeth broke their skin. He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. Neither of them spoke.

Sesshomaru ripped his sleeve from Fusao's fingers and turned on his heel. "Where are you going so fast?" His friend asked. The Prince did not respond, instead he just walked away and did not look back. "What's eating him up?" He asked. The Inu no Taisho motioned for the owl to look to his left. He looked into the pasture to see the male Ookami embracing the princess. "Oh."

"Let go of me." Ai growled trying to get loose from his embrace.

"Not until you tell me what set you off." He replied holding her tighter.

"Damn it Renji." She pressed her face into his chest and bit.

"OW!" He jumped back. "Damn it AI!" He shouted holding his chest. "What was that for!"

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO LET ME GO!?" She shouted.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BITE ME! WHAT ARE YOU A DAMN CAT!" He shouted rubbing his chest where she bit him.

Fusao watched amused by the two who were now screaming at each other comedically in the grassy field. "Oh Sesshomaru." He mused, knowing his friend had made the embrace out to be possibly more than it was. "Are they always like this?" He asked the Ookami daiyokai.

The Ookami no Taisho thought about it for a second then nodded. "Since, I can remember."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A CAT!" Ai growled.

"DAMN YOU ARE SO FREAKING STUBBORN AI! DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" Renji shouted, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Just tell me what happened! Why are we arguing over something so stupid." He shook his head. "Why were you about to kill the Lord of the Easts son?"

Ai frowned, she had gotten so angry her memory had went red. She closed her eyes and tried to remember why she had become so enraged and then she remembered. "Nobu." She replied.

"Nobu?" Renji asked. "The panther Nobu?" blood dripped into his eye and he wiped her forehead with the back of his head.

Ai approached her friend, reaching her hand out and wiping the blood from under his eye. They had really done a number on each other. "I'll tell you more as we clean each other up."

He nodded and they turned walking up the grassy pasture only to spot three figures standing before them in the distance. She sighed, not in the mood to want to talk to anyone else but she figured she'd apologize to the owl of whom she had called a fowl and had wanted to devour.

"You did quite the number on the town." Ai's father said looking at his daughter.

"I am sorry." She replied coolly. Then she turned to the heir to the East. "And to you-"

"Don't mention it!" Fusao smiled winking his big orange eye. "You just added some awesome events to my 'library'." He replied tapping his index finger to his brain. "Don't mess with the Lady of the North, she can move nature." He smiled with his thin lips. "But." He whispered knowing only she'd be able to hear it. "If you want to make it up to me, you'll seek out my friend, he saw you and the friend her hugging it out, he might have gotten the wrong idea."

Ai smirked, Sesshomaru had been there she could smell it, but upon seeing Renji embrace me, had left. How petty. She nodded and turned to the Lord of the West. "Are you staying for the harvest moon?" She asked.

"Why actually-" The Inu no Taisho started.

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the chambers to where his family's scent was strongest. "Finally, you're back." His mother started, standing up.

"Not now." He snapped, storming past her.

She eyed him as he walked by. "What has gotten into you?" She asked, she could smell the princess on him and also sense his frustration. "Sesshomaru." She snapped.

He stopped and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Yes mother." He replied coolly.

"Usually after a long night men are relaxed." She replied. "Perhaps she was not what you thought-"

Sesshomaru snarled at his mother. "What are you implying?" He spun around to face her. "Do not start rumors about her, do you understand me?" He threatened, getting into his mothers face.

* * *

Ai sat quietly, wiping gently at Renji's wounds then applying a paste, he'd wince and whimper and then she'd wrap it. "You should let me get your wounds." He complained. "I'm fine, really."

She wouldn't answer him, just look at him with that 'yeah right' look and go back to work. He knew this was how she was saying sorry, he frowned. He could smell the dog on her. "So." He cleared his throat. "You and the Inu." He started. "Ow!" She tightened the bandage on his arm with unnecessary force. "I can smell him all over you." He admitted.

"So?" She asked, finally talking to him.

"Nothing. Was it, um, anything to brag about?" He asked awkwardly.

She turned on the stool she say on, cleaning off the rag. "Can't say." She replied. "It's not like I have anything to compare it to." She began to wipe off her own wounds.

Renji turned bright red. What they did hadn't really counted as much, so he could see why she had hit him with that low blow. "That's true." He replied taking the rag from her. She looked at him with protest but he ignored her and began to clean her up. "So." He began again. "Now will you tell me, why you tried to eat the future heir to the East?"

Ai frowned. "That Nobu." She began. "He's interested in me." She shook her head. "I don't like him, he doesn't send me good vibes."

Renji nodded. "That's because he is no good." He replied spreading the herb paste on her arm and wrapping it. "Do not let your guard down around him."

"I can tell." Ai replied, watching as Renji's large hands bandaged her so delicately. She suddenly remembered his large hands as they gripped her waste. She cleared her throat.

"Hm?" He asked.

She blushed ad looked away shaking her head. "Nothing, I was just saying, that Fusao must have known this and tried to get him to leave me alone, it's just that, he said that basically because Sesshomaru and I had..." She cleared her throat. "That, he owned me and would not like sharing me!" She scoffed. "Sharing! Like I can be offered to someone with out any say!"

Renji nodded. "I see." He was now wiping the side of her face. He sighed. "But you do know he was just trying to help you, right?" He asked.

Ai nodded. "Yes." She pouted. "It's just that this is so stupid!" She folded her bandaged arms. "You'd think that as demons we'd be different, but we are just like humans." She looked him in the eye. "Female demons, we can be as strong, if not stronger than males and yet we submit."

"I understand where you are coming from Ai." Renji replied, his fingers rubbing the paste onto her ear, she winced. "But, understand where we are coming from." She looked away,but nonetheless was listening. "What he did was to protect you, not because you can not protect yourself but because when men like him feel weak they attack in the sneakiest way possible. Not straight forward, but with others and poison or threats of war." She continued looking away, her face expressionless. He grabbed her chin and urged her to look at him. "You're right, the roles of the male and the female are not right, and we will fix them as we grow older, but with the elders still around and enforcing their rules, it will be difficult to break these traditions."

She looked at him. "Ren-"

"If Nobu tries anything with you." He shook his head. "He won't only have a dog to worry about." He let go of her face and looked away, closing his fists, the idea of Nobu trying to take advantage of Ai angered him, he pictured the panthers sadistic smirk as he plotted to get the princess. He knew, that if Nobu had really taken an interest in her, they'd be running into him again. He felt two arms around his chest. Ai had leaned forward falling from her stool and to her knee's, she hugged the Ookami.

"Thank you for stopping me." She whispered against his leather tunic. "I'm sorry about the pain inflicted upon you."

He closed his eyes and leaned over, embracing her back. "Ai." He replied. "You could hurt me over and over again, and I would still never leave your side." He froze, not knowing that those words had really just came forth from his lips.

She pulled away from her embrace and looked at him. "I know." She leaned up and kissed his jaw.

* * *

The Inu no Taisho walked into his bedroom, where his mate lay on the bed, twrling a long silver strand of hair with her index finger and staring at the ceiling. "My dear." She pouted. "What has gotten into our son?"

The general shut the door. "What happened?" He asked, knowing that she may have instigated something.

"He threatened me today, whilst is was implying something about the princess."

The General stared at his mate. "What would you imply?" He snapped. "DO not tarnish our dear friends family name."

"You too." She sighed bored rolling over.

He rolled his eyes. "Our son is coming to understand that he may have to fight to win a woman's heart."

She rolled over to face him and sat up. "Really?" She asked curiously. "She doesn't want our son?" She giggled. "His pride must hurt, most woman throw themselves at him."

The general smirked. "Well she is not most women, is she?"

"She has other suitors, are they Ookami?" She asked curiously.

"I believe she has a connection with an older male of whom she is very close with, today he was the only one to get through to her whilst in her true form."

"Poor girl, shes a victim of that?" Inukimi sucked her teeth 'tsk,tsk.' "That is unfortunate."

"I think our son may feel...intimidated." Inu no Taisho replied, leaning against the wall.

"That's good."His mate replied. "He needs to learn these things." She chuckled. "Like when he needed to learn humiliation and how to be humbled...was it not the girl who taught him and now she is forcing him to learn again."

"If she doesn't choose him, at least she may help him."

"Well, while she is helping him, you should help me." Inukimi smirked patting the bed, she dropped the sleeve of her kimono, revealing her ivory shoulder. "Can you?" She asked. "Or will I have to help myself?"

* * *

Renji collapsed on top of her, panting heavily, they were both covered in sweat, their bandages were probably ruined at this time, but neither one cared. Ai's body shook, in little after shocks of pleasure, her fingers flexing against his back, she had scratched his back badly and in some places, punctured his skin. Most of the marks left by Sesshomaru had healed while she was in her true form and now they were replaced with Renji's marks. He rolled over and laid next to her on the small cot, a blanket thrown across their lower parts. Ai closed her eyes and rolled over cuddling up next to him, she took in his scent and rested her hand on his chest. Her head was in even more turmoil now, they were both so good when it came to the 'making' part and they both seemed to genuinely care for her. But, she knew Renji longer and yet, she also had a connection to Sesshomaru. She suddenly sat up.

Renji swallowed heavily, still trying to catch his breath, he ran his hand gently over her back with the nails. "What's wrong?" He asked, opening one eye.

Ai looked at him, then down at his shapely body. "Nothing." She was going to lay back down next to him but decided to sit on him instead, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back, sliding his tongue into her mouth, her body shivered.

"Again?" He asked, amused.

She looked down at him. "What?" She asked, moving herself against his not so 'solid' state. He groaned, eyes closing. "Not up for it?"

He sat up, so that his face was near her breasts. "I'm up." He replied with a devious grin and he was, she could feel him against her, he was all the way up.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**


End file.
